Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quick release fastener for a hand-operated band saw with a saw band run on wheels in a housing, which has a base tray and a hinged lid and on which there is a handle.
Description of the Background Art
Hand-operated band saws are widely used. An application with special requirements is the use, for example, in the meat industry, where the band saw is used for cutting carcasses. Here, strict hygienic requirements must be observed.
In hand-operated band saws, band saw blades have to be rotated 90° in the cutting area, so that the cuts are made from above. A problem of band saws is the relatively short service life of the band saw blades. By rotating the band saw blades, these are heavily loaded and break after a relatively short time. Therefore, the band saw blades must be changed frequently, which results in each case in an interruption of sawing.
In known hand-operated band saws, the lid is secured by rotary or screw closures on the base tray. Opening and closing is thus relatively expensive and the rotary or screw heads are susceptible to contamination in the meat cutting operation.
In other known band saws, a complicated lever mechanism is provided.